1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a maintenance alert device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a maintenance alert device having a memory for storing information relating to a vehicle or machine.
2. Background of the Invention
Many motorized vehicles as well as pieces of stationary equipment have monitoring systems for alerting the operator that something has, or is about to go wrong with one of the components or systems. The warning comes either from the visual inspection of gauges, or from the illumination of warning lights. Some of the common problems include low oil, overheating of the engine, low power from the electrical system, and insufficient brake pressure.
Accordingly, it is advantageous if the operator of the vehicle or machine receives these warnings prior to damage to the vehicle or machine. While it is typically difficult to predict these system failures, regularly scheduled preventative maintenance is the preferred method for avoiding mechanical failure. By performing regular preventative maintenance on the vehicle, the life span of the vehicle can be significantly increased. Additionally, a significant savings can be realized by avoiding the expense of major repairs.
However, with large fleets of vehicles, it becomes more difficult to anticipate when certain vehicles or groups of vehicles will require preventative maintenance. As such, this creates scheduling burdens as well as difficulty in maintaining a consistent replacement part inventory. While one skilled in the art can create a preventative maintenance schedule, this becomes more difficult when the number of customized vehicles in the fleet increases. Additionally, the average vehicle owner may have difficulty in creating a maintenance schedule as well as figuring out problems with various systems after they have occurred. Therefore, a main object of the present invention is to provide an audio/visual means to alert the operator or owner that certain preventative maintenance tasks are required.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device having memory for storing information relating to the history of the preventative maintenance tasks performed on the vehicle, along with an inventory of replacement parts necessary for completing the preventative maintenance tasks.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a maintenance alert device which can transfer this information via any number of communication links to a receiving station or device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an alert device that can be installed as original equipment or as an aftermarket retrofit.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a preventative maintenance alert which can be installed in or around the dash, for viewing by the vehicle operator, or as a concealed "black box" type device, hidden within the vehicle, which can only be accessed by authorized individuals.
It is a final object of the present invention to provide a maintenance alert device which provides alert information based upon either or both vehicle operating hours and vehicle mileage. Accordingly, this feature allows the present invention to be compatible with both land based vehicles, as well as airplanes and watercraft.